gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears Of War: Project BlackNite
Disclaimer - all that belongs to microsoft etc, belongs to them, some characters and storyline are my own. dosent follow normal story, but im trying to keep it at least 80-90% accurate, story is set during gears of war 1 Premise Commander Connor "Machine" Gunnar born 15 B.E was drafted into the army at age 18 and became part of the COG at age 20 with stellar performances in physical training. A Gear of 9 years, he has just been promoted due to the death of his Commanding Officer, he has formed a new squad known as Shadow Squad, but little does he know that his team is being used as guinea pigs, as the government attempt to wipe out the Locust Horde once and for all by using a new weapon known only as Project BlackNite. Chapter 1 - Promotion "LETS GO MEN, RETREAT!!!...RETR....." "Gahhh....heh... looks like you just got a promotion Gunnar" "Fuck....yeah i suppose, ALRIGHT MEN, CHAAAARGE, I WANT 10 KILLSTAMPS ON EVERY TENT WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE CAMPSITE, YA GOT THAT YOU PUSSY'S!!!!" "YES SIR, HEAAAAAAAAA!!!!" KILLREPORT - SOLDIERS DEAD = 529 SURVIVORS = 113 lOCUSTS KILLED = 982 SURVIVORS = "Firebird this is Shadow Squad, we need Evac, ASAP, we got little over 100 survivors, the Locusts have retreated back to the hollow." "Copy that S-Squad, Firebird and Shockwing locked onto your posistion ETA:20 minutes." "Copy that Firebird" "OK men, we've been told to sit tight for now, 2 choppers will be here in 20 minutes, grab whatever food, water and first aid you can cause were takin it with us." Chapter 2 - De-briefing "Ahhh..Private Gunnar, or is it Commander Gunnar haha" "hopefully Commander sir, the debreifing commitee is debating it as we speak" "Well ill definetly put a good word in son, you did a fine job, now if you'll excuse me i must join the commitee, see you at the debrief." "Th...thank you sir, uh, yes...see you...oh, i mean yes Governor Trawli" "haha...dont be so uptight Connor, you did a fine job, you deserve your time in the spotlight." 1800 - Debriefing commitee is now in session "Private Connor Gunnar, you, after the termination of your Commander by Locust fire, took charge of your company and continued to fight the Locust Horde, is this correct?" "Yes it is your honor" "Is it also correct, that your commanding officer's last instruction was to retreat" "........" "Were waiting Gunnar" "Yes it was your honor" "So you disobeyed a direct order from your commanding officer, and after his unfortunate death, you decided to take his place and lead the rest of the company into battle???" "Yes....i did" "Did you know, Private Gunnar, that 126 more soldiers died, when you lead them into that slaughter?" "No...i did not your honor" "Yes, well if you had retreated as you were instructed to do, those 126 men, would have been standing with their fellow soldiers right now" "And what, went to die anyway???" "PRIVATE...I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH COMMENTS...YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOUR EVEN BEFORE THIS COMMITEE, IF I HAD THE CHOICE, I WOULD HAVE YOU TERMINATED!!!" "Calm down Dartus" "Govenor Trawli" "This soldier made a choice, either to retreat and 126 men would fight another day, or, take on and kill 300 more locusts with those 126 men, and i for one, believe he made the right choice" "But....sir, he is responsible for the deaths of over 100 men!!! surley this will not go unpunished" "(sigh) no, it wont...." The govenor looked at Gunnar with sympathy, but he was binded by law to punish him, Gunnar looked back with acceptance Chapter 3 - Confined "Private Gunnar, after disobeying a direct order from your commander and blindly leading 100 soldiers to their death...it is the councils decision that you spend 101 days in solitary confinement." Gunnar felt numb, all he wanted to do was to protect his men, his kind...and instead it ends up like this, 3 months in solitarty was worse than being in prison with a bunch of psychos, at least with them you would be treated like a fuckin war hero "Gunnar, do you accept the charges?" "Yes, i do" Connor was led away by the baliffs, he decided that fighting them would be pointless, just before he left the courthouse, he saw the remains of his team Shadow Squad, standing at the front was his best friend and second in command, Private Peter "Blastwave" Lottman, Gunnar stood, addressing his men silently, they said nothing either, but the looks on their faces projected their rage that such a miscarriage of justice had even occurred, as Gunnar was led to solitary his comrades saluted him...he smiled slightly, filled with pride and gratitude, the baliffs walked him down a long flight of stairs, when they reached the bottom a pod like chamber was awaiting its inhabitant, it wasn't big, it had no window and it had fingernail markings on the front door, some fingernails too "Welcome to your new home....hero" the guard laughed "Laugh it up, the way the wars goin, by the time my punishment's up, i doubt you'll be the one greetin me...ARGH!! >COUGH..BLUGH<" one of the guards punched Connor in the stomach and pushed him into the timelocked solitary pod, there wasnt much room, but there was a small sofa-like bed, and a toothbrush '' "Wow, they certainly know how to treat a guy, huh, whats this?" ''Gunnar found a notebook, it had a pen inside it, most of the pages had drawings in them, some where ripped out for other purposes, but there where a few, useable, pages, so he decided to keep a diary so his mind was strong for when he got out Day 1 - no better way to start i guess...My name is Connor Gunnar my squad called me "Machine" i had 163 Locust kills, i kept count by removin one of there teeth from there rotting corpses, shit, it was great, we Gears, have a passion for destroying our common enemy, some die just to get in a Locust's face and piss him off, i think that if the war was over, some Gears would ask for termination, hell, id be one of em, without war, were nothin, nobody, sure we'd be heroes for what, 5 minutes and then people would dismiss us like shit on their boots. Chapter 4 - Shadow Squad Day 9 - the food here is awful, tastes like someone fed me Locust shit or somethin....anyway, i think its better that i write down the names of my team members, the members of Shadow Squad, god knows ill need to remember their names. right so there is - ''Peter "Blastwave" Lottman (27) - my 2nd in command, and also my best friend, he is an elite soldier, with all the makings of a general, he got his nickname after we detonated 100 mines at once, based on his plans, we managed to create a blast big enough to kill over 500 Locust and destroy most of there E-holes in that area, also the blast wave shot a piece of shrapnel across his face, gave him a nasty scar and he had to eat through a straw for 6 months, but he was back in action 2 months after the incident, and to celebrate we shared a bottle of 12 year old scotch, albeit he still had to use the straw, but it was good times. Hope your doin ok buddy. Herato "Frostbite" Kengashu (35) - good ol' Frostbite, stand up guy, one of the finest COG soldiers ever produced, once took out 20 Locust using nothing but his bare hands, we debated for a while over the accuracy of such a story but eventually settled when we'd seen what those fists of fury could do with our own eyes, his nickname is also based on an incident in battle, we where in the middle of a blizzard, our tank had frozen up and Frostbite, despite orders to remain in the Tank, managed to heat up the engines using his flamethrower, but lost 7 toes and a pinkie, a few quick sutures later he was back on the frontline with us, makes me smile just to see a man put his freedom infront of his problems. Julius "DoubleJ" James (21) - James was a cocky sonofabitch when he first joined the squad, thought he could take on 100 locusts at once if we put a gun in his hand, he soon found out the hard way. We where headin out of Jacinto to the west after we heard of Locust activity in and around the area, which was strange because we'd never seen Locust attempt to stall on an attack, before we knew it, we discovered it was a trap but James ran in all guns blazin, stupid kid, nearly got us all killed, took us 6 hours to fend off the locusts long enough to get Jones to safety, he got 10 days in solitary for neglegence, when he got out, he was a changed man, serious, ready to think strategically, since then hes been an asset to the team. William "HillBilly" Recker (30) - Last but certainly not least, "HillBilly" a true cowboy if ive ever met one, seriously, hes done some of the craziest shit to a Locust ive ever seen, he once used the little star on his Cowboy boots to slice a Locusts neck, of course after that, he was fored to wear army issue boots, still didnt keep him down, still wears his cowboy hat. In all seriousness i would trust these 4 men with my life, they are my brothers and are a credit to the military, and to the human race... Chapter 5 - Jailbreak Day - 35 i heard a few explosions a coupla hours ago, i dont think it came from here, but directly outside the building, if its Locust, we're done for Day - 49 i could hear a few screams outside..and gunshots, but i cant get out of this stupid fuckin pod, guys....you'd better not die on me before i get outta here, or there'll be hell to pay Day - 68 the food has stopped, they must all be dead...and i still have 33 days left, i cant beleive its gonna end like this...fuck, haha, i told that guard he'd be dead before me.. Day - 72 Well....looks like this could be it for me, 4 days without food or water, and it dosent look like anyones comin to break me outta this thing so this'll be my last entry Day - 73 i heard a banging noise and when i opened my weakened eyes, i saw a shadowy figure...it was Blastwave "WAKE UP MACHINE, WE GOTTA GO...." "uhh...blastwave...i cant stand up buddy, they havent fed me for nearly a week" "Bastards, dont worry, we'll get you all the food you need, we gotta go now pal,ON YOUR FEET!" Gunnar struggled to stand up, he was so weak, he managed to grip a lancer rifle and was carried up the staircase by blastwave and doubleJ "Its okay man, you just cover our asses till we get you to the mess hall ok?" "Sure thing...wait...quiet" Gunnar heard Locust around the corner of the corridor they where standing, they were sitting ducks, if they didnt move quickly, Gunnar suggested they leave him on the ground and when the Locust found him lifeless he would do his part. And sure enough, once the dirty bastards got close enough, they were faced with a wave of bullets, and Gunnar recieved 5 more killstamps (the teeth)for his trouble "Cmon man, mess hall is right this way," "Frostbite checked for any locust, seems they cleared out a while ago, fuck knows how they got into the COG building, you were in solitary all the way through it but, we managed to capture a locust general, the COG wanted him as a test subject for project BlackNite" "Project what...?" Connor asked, his mouth full of food "eh...BlackNite, its the codename for the new bomb their testing, you see their making a new bomb similar to the lightmass bomb, but better, this bomb releases an energy that is harmful just to locust, and instead of exploding, it implodes, which would make destroying tunnels much easierand killing any goddamned Locust that try to peak their ugly heads upwards." "So what happened?" "The Locust got wind and were pissed off...mighty pissed off, so they stormed the COG building and took out most of the guards and the councilmen, they kidnapped Govenor Trawli too..." Connor's face fell "The Govenor...Dammit, we need to go after him" "Shit man, why the fuck do you think we broke you out of solitary? haha" Connor put his COG suit and held his lancer rifle, it still worked at least, chainsaw was greased up too "Right bitches, lets move out" a replenished Gunnar ordered "Oh yeah, one more thing man, here you go" Blastwave handed him a commanders badge, the same one that belonged to Commander Dergo "Looks like you just got promoted, Commander Gunnar" Connor smiled as he and his men moved out into the heart of Jacinto, the battle for Central Jacinto had begun Chapter 6 - Built for War Connor 'Machine' Gunnar and his 4 men,known as Shadow Squad, walked into the bloodbath that was Central Jacinto, the Locust had infiltrated Jacinto in response to one of their generals being used as a guinea pig for the COG's new weapon, Project BlackNite. But that wasnt Shadow Squads problem, there only aim is to get these Locust outta Jacinto and do it their way "Blastwave, cover me" "You got it, boss" "Take this you cock sucking bugs....AAAARGGHHH!!!!" "Frostbite, HillBilly, flank 'em plant some charges along the way, get a perimeter secured" "Yes, sir!" "DoubleJ your with me, you and I are gonna jump through the heart of the Locust infintry and plant charges in and around their outpost, but this has to be a covert operation, with Blastwave covering and the other 2 planting charges, so if we have to run back, they aint gettin very far, got it?" "No problem, sir!" Me and DoubleJ snuck past several Locust guards, most had gone to fight the main battle just a few kilometres from the locust outpost, but a couple hundred locust stayed behind, they planted charges on the outside of their camp, we tried to get near a sleeping Brumak and plant a couple of charges but were spotted, DoubleJ shot him down but the Brumak woke up, i threw a charge into its mouth and detonated, the Brumak was down in seconds, but now the Locust knew something was wrong. About 50 of them ran towards us, but we managed to hide, DoubleJ prepped a grenade, and threw it into the center of the crowd, the locust looked at it for a second before catching on but it was too late, they were all too close to eachother and most of em fried in the blast, those remaining.....werent gettin back up "Shit that was close, nice shot with that grenade J" "thanks commander" "No need to get formal with me DoubleJ, im still the same Machine heheh" "Fuck yeah, lets go kill us some locust, oh yeah, give me credit for those 50 will ya? hahaha" cocky sonbitch, 50 for him, 0 for me and i had my pliers out for nuthin, i quickly pulled 4 killstamps while J wasn't lookin "Right J, how many charges we got left?" "6 sir, the outpost is just over there, but theres about 100 Locust left, not to mention the hundereds that will come runnin if they see there outpost blown up" Kid had a point "Hmm...we need to get rid of that outpost, if we do, then we can radio for the others, Blastwave has a raven sittin about half a mile south, if we destroy the outpost, we can take out the rest from the sky" just better pray there are no seeders in the area "Right kid, ready?" "yeah boss" we snuck around the side of the outpost, gunfire and explosions were all we could hear, bits of brick, locust...gears, were droppin all over us, the worst was realised when we saw reavers flyin by, i hoped to god that blastwave hid the raven in a safe place, but even if we got that thing in the air, handling 5 reavers in 1 raven is nothing more than a suicide mission, and not even we were that determined. We finally reached the spot to plant the charges, we planted 3 timed charges around the back, and 3 radio charges in the front so if they tried to get away, we'd blow em up, considering the charges Frostbite and HillBilly planted in the flanks, they werent goin anywhere, we set the timers for 3 minutes and got the fuck outta there, we came back to the perimeter and the other 3 were waitin, we heard the charges go off and saw locust runnin our way, i set off the detonator and sent them into chaos, they didnt know which way was up by this point, they eventually went up the flanks that were riddled with mines and as soon as enough of them were in place we detonated, killing most of the outpost locust, we ran past half dead ones, took the outpost and radioed for Blastwave to take down the reavers, he did so, easily taking them out with a bunch of rockets, he picked up the rest of the squad and we flew over Central Jacinto, there were a shitload of bodies, piled up and used for cover for both sides, we saw a small band of Gears cornered by Locust, we took them out but caught the attention of a couple of Brumaks which wasn't good. ''they tried to take us down, but unlucky for them Blastwave was the best pilot id ever seen, we dodged rockets and chaingun fire, eventually pounding them both with wave after wave of bullets, we fired rockets at a small ammo deposit the locusts had set up along with some Boomers, the Gears on the ground charged foward and in a wave of crimson blood, blew those motherfuckers away with every bullet, every greased up chainsaw they had, heavy casulties on both sides resulted in me being let down from the Raven, and i unleashed hell on those locust who survived, i was pissed, 73 days of pent up rage and i annihailated any locust that got in my way, pulling out killstamps as i went along, i eventually came across a Boomer that had survived the attack on the ammo pile but i wasn't lettin up, i prepped my lancer and fired every bullet i could, i watched as i pumped that ugly bastard full of lead, whilst dodging the heavy and dangerous fire from his weapon, i flanked down the left and with my bloody pliers in one hand, sliced through his arm with my Chainsaw, mounted the Boomer, and yanked out his front tooth with all my might, never had a boomer killstamp before, to finish him off i sliced along his neck as i dismounted the dangerous behemoth, and watched him fall to the ground, gurgling in a pool of his own, filthy blood, i let out a sigh, one of happyness, it was good to be back........i passed out KILLREPORT SOLDIERS KILLED = 465 SURVIVORS = 528 LOCUST KILLED = 1,227 SURVIVORS = 46 Chapter 7 - Down...But Not Out "Hey, Machine" "Wake up man" "he needs food, and water, hurry now" i could hear Blastwave, i had passed out after killing that Boomer, dunno why i passed out, probably dehydrated, still pretty embarassing, i opened my eyes and tried to speak, but Blastwave shushed me "its alright buddy, your safe, just need to get you some GODDAMN WATER!!!" that was obviously directed at the Gear from earlier, Blastwave was never good at being subtle "here you are sir" "bout time private, try and radio us in a coupla Raven's, Jacinto's no longer safe..everyone has either been evac or killed, there are still a few locust around here, and it wont be safe until all of them are dead, so radio those Ravens and find out where there based, got it?" "y..yes sir!, Firebird come in, this is Private Kelly from Gamma 5, we've teamed up with the remnants of Alpha 3 and....uh he covers the mic with his hand what sqaudron are you guys from?" "Shadow Squad" Blastwave answers,a hint of pride in his voice "Oh....ok, um Firebird thats Gamma 5, Alpha 3 and Shadow Squad...you copy?" "I copy Gamma, this is Firebird, what is your posistion?, over" "Central Jacinto, we just killed a shitload of Locust thanks to Shadow Squad, took out most of em from the sky, but our Raven is shot to hell, there may be pockets of locust remaining, but not enough to cause concern, over" "Copy that Gamma, ETA: 15mins, en route now" "(sigh)...thanks Firebird, Gamma out" "Well guys, just need to sit tight and we'll be outta here in 15...." I watched as that kid's head suddenly exploded, i closed my eyes as my face was laced with blood, brain and skull...either his head was going to do that, or there was a sniper in the area "SNIPER....GET COVER!!" "Cmon Gunnar, lets get our asses covered" I tried to stand, no good, what the fuck was going on? i pushed myself up with all my might, gulped down the rest of my water and food and ran like hell, i told HillBilly to get on that sniper, he managed to find a sweet perch and it was all about gettin into posistion, cause i was sure that sniper wasn't alone "i got him in my sights, Machine" "Take the shot, HillBilly!" "Kill.....confirmed, sniper is down" "Nice work Bill, get your ass down here, so we can get a move on" "Sure thing..." Nothing could prepare me for what happened next, i watched, in really slow motion, as 5-10 locust soldiers appeared behind William Recker, they shot him in the back, grabbed him, and chainsawed his head off, they then proceeded to throw it at us and opened fire on us. '' ''i was frozen...i was numb... but after a bullet whizzed past my ear i quickly managed to snap out of my trance and return fire, we easily took out those locust, but there was more to come, the remaining 30 flanked us from both sides of the street we were sitting in, 30 locust against 10 mabye 15 Gears..hell we've faced worse odds "ARGGH, TAKE THIS YOU MURDERING SHIT EATERS!!!!" "IM GONNA PUMP YO SORRY ASS FULL OF HOT LEAD!!!" "BLASTWAVE, FIRE A GRENADE IN THERE!!" "YOU GOT IT BOSS-MAN" Blastwave launched 2 grenades and watched as it tore through those locust like tissue paper, but we weren't home free yet, we looked on in horror, the locust brought one of there pets with them, a Berserker "HOLY SHIT, EVERYONE, FALL BACK, THATS A FUCKIN BERSERKER!" "YEAH NO SHIT, J" we didnt have time to think, mere bullets werent enough to stop this....thing, we were outnumbered, and outgunned but we werent finished yet.... "Blastwave, Frostbite, get your charges ready, set timers for 30 seconds, if we can throw them at this blind bitch, it wont know what hit it and we can kill it off in no time" "We aint got no charges" shit "Well theres only one thing we can do private Lottman" "oh, and whats that Machine? cause im fresh outta ideas!!" "we run" i couldnt beleive what i was saying, 'run?' surely i had a better plan than that "running sounds good right about now..." Blastwave was taking a coupla steps back...i turned to see that the Berserker had broken free of its chains and killed the remaining locust, it was really just us vs. an unstoppable killing machine, we proceeded to quietly take a few steps back, i must've backtracked about 20 feet before i stood on a bit of private Kelly's skull....it was like someone flipped a switch on that thing, it went nuts, we were so close to a very painful death till i caught sight of Firebird, it had a bomb attached to it, the pilot radioed me "Shadow Squad, you have 10 seconds to get to safety!" nuff said we didnt need to be told twice, we ran like the wind and ducked, i caught sight of the Berserker with my binoculours, i watched the helicopter fire the bomb and it pierced the berserker right in the stomach, it practically impaled the thing, but what i saw next was REALLY interesting, once it exploded, the initial blast quickly subsided, and it started to suck everything inward, like a vacuum, it eventually exploded again,but this basically dropped everything it had sucked in, so what was left of the Berserker was basically a ball of flesh. "Well done Firebird, now can you please get us the fuck outta here!!!" "Copy that, Machine. Firebird out" Chapter 8 - Enter Delta dawn we were in mourning, our brother William Recker was killed by the Locust Horde, one of the founding members of Shadow Squad, and he was decapitated by those monsters, emotion wasnt anyone of our strong suites, but we knew the times when we were hurting, this was one of them '' ''i heard a thud "those BASTARDS" "Blastwave, calm down, this isnt the time to lose our cool" "ugh...your right commander, im sorry" "dont apologize to me pete, i know how you feel" Blastwave smiled at me "Pete? haha, when was the last time you called me 'pete'?" i looked at the floor and let out a chuckle, our nicknames have become part of who we are, our identities as Gears, without them we wouldnt have distinguished ourself from the rest, we wouldn't have been standing out from the typical gear soldier, people wouldnt be sayin, "Hey remember that guy?", or "i remember when so and so did this" it sounds selfish i know, but deep inside, every gear wants to be remembered, one way or another...this is just our way "guys listen, we got a distress beacon from Delta Squad, we'll be pickin them up too" what the pilot said, it jolted me awake....Delta Squad were comin aboard, we had heard amazing things about them since Marcus Fenix was sprung from prison, with us and them on board, it was like some sort of dream team thing goin on, i heard they had just planted a resonator or somethin in the hollow, that takes balls, to walk into te very heart of the enemy and come out clean... "Delta Squad, this is Firebird were beginning our descent, you copy?" "cop....at.....ird" "Delta say again" "Copy that firebird....beware, seeders and nemacyst in the area" "Copy that Delta, ETA 5mins" "Sure thing Firebird" we began desending to Delta's posistion, they were about 15 miles from the hollow exit, but were surrounded by a pocket of locust going the other way, our job was to get them clear and pick em up piece of cake....right "alright S-Squad, time to grab some guns, for our good friends, Frostbite and Blastwave, you 2 can use the machine guns on either side, Double J, man the rear cannon, and Machine, you use the rocket launcher." the pilot gave us our orders, we were to wipe out the locust on the ground and make the area safe enough for a clean pick up, we made short work of those bastards, they never knew what hit em, and before we knew it Delta Squad were aboard and we were off "uhh...thanks for the help Taka" "No problem Dom...meet S-Squad, there the ones to thank" "S-Squad?, what does that stand for?" "um...Shadow Squad...sir" i didnt know what to say i just came out with it...but then Damon Baird spoke "pffft...Shadow Squad, what kind of pussy ass name is that???!?" "Yo, Baird, show some respect dog, these guys just saved our asses" "Yeah Baird, they could have just left you there" Marcus Fenix spoke well of ''my squad? what an honour, i literally couldnt say anything i was so awestruck, Blastwave broke the silence'' "s..so Pilot, what the fuck did you use to kill that beserker?" "oh..thats the COG's new weapon, Project BlackNite, the scientists managed to create a bomb capable of imploding as well as exploding, basically tearing things to shreds in a vacuum, but you need to get at least 100 yards away or your in it too" "Harsh" Dominic Santiago spoke next "So.....what were you guys doing anyway?" "We took back Central Jacinto, me and my squad and a few more gears, but they didnt make it...." "really? you must have killed a shitload of locust?" I pulled out a small blood-stained pouch, it had all my killstamps inside, i counted 219 "Those teeth, are Locust teeth, i pull one out of every Locust i kill, the huge one is a Boomer's tooth" "Jesus Fucking Christ, your fucking insane!" Damon Baird, fuckin loudmouth "preety impressive haul, wish we'd thought of that haha" "Damn straight, yo, pilot, when we landin?" The huge guy, i think he plays sports or something, DoubleJ was given him hero status glances "ETA : 20mins" "Where is it we're goin anyway?" "Camp Rebirth, thats where all the remaining citizens are" "Camp...Rebirth?" Marcus looked confused, he clearly thought we were goin elsewhere "Pilot, were under orders to get that lightmass bomb into the hollow, not to have a reunion with our nearest and dearest" "Seargant Fenix, im telling you now, Hoffman wants you ALL at Camp:RB ASAP" "Hoffman, bastard...always changin his mind" We arrived at Camp Rebirth, there couldn't have been more than 4000 people here, all starving, cold, scared. "Welcome to Camp Rebirth, Delta Squad welcome back....Shadow Squad, good job in Jacinto, but im afraid your efforts were in vain, the Locust got wind of your attack and overran Jacinto in vaster numbers, im afraid Jacinto will have to be destroyed." "WHAT?!?!" I had to restrain Blastwave, he felt what we all thought of Hoffman's words, William Recker, died for nothing Chapter 9 - Operation : Redemption We were being breifed on our mission, Operation:Redemption, we basically had to clear the area around the hollow, were the lightmass bomb was being planted, and we had to recover Govenor Trawli, we were also being aided by Project: BlackNite, so that they could close there tunnels and to generally help us out, he were implanted with GPS locators so that if we all died, or our trail went cold, they would unleash an unholy barrage of BlackNite missles, and that is something any surviving Gear dosent want to happen, Delta were instructed to continue with their mission, whilst the rest of the COG worked on destroying Jacinto, that part still made me wretch, HillBilly died protecting Jacinto and it went to the locust anyway, and now it has to be destroyed by is former inhabitants. "OK, Shadow Squad, you're on Firebird, she'll take you to your destination, and remember, do not radio until you have the Govenor safe and away from th DeadZone, got it?" "YES SIR" "Move out" We said our goodbyes to Delta, wished them luck, and vice versa, not long after, we were on our way, this was it, the last offensive against the locust horde, and we were gonna make them suffer, hell, i didnt oil up my pliers for nothin "OK, SHADOW SQUAD, IM GONNA LOWER YA DOWN, ROUGHLY 20 FEET FROM THE GROUND......USE THE GRUB LADDER TO HELP YOURSELVES DOWN, AS SOON AS YOU'RE ALL OFF, ILL SHOOT DOWN ANY LOCUST AROUND YOU TO GIVE YOU A HEADSTART...." "YEAH, THANKS TAKA.." as soon as we jumped off that chopper, we headed straight into the action, shooting pockets of locust from wherever they popped up, it was strange, they werent as organised as you would expect, i mean they were scattered around everywhere, it didnt look like they were even interested in us, which was bad, cause it meant that the Lambent were close, which made our job just a little bit harder. "Frostbite, DoubleJ, you 2 take the left, were gonna flank the hollow and see if we can find an opening, if you do, radio us and we'll meet you there, and the same if we radio you, got it??" "Sure thing boss" Frostbite and J left for the hollow, me and Blastwave went in the opposite direction, it was trecherous, the Lambent were just as hostile as their counterparts, except they blew up "right, whats the plan?" Blastwave looked at me, i had no idea what we were gonna do, i was making this up as i went along "We go in, we kill anything thats gets in our face, got it?" "Hell yeah!" ''we entered the hollow, we tried to radio Frostbite and DoubleJ but no signal, so we ventured further in, we saw footprints identical to gear issue boots, so we probably werent the only ones trying to rescue Govenor Trawli, or mabye we were attempt#2, we kept going, killing stray locust as we went along, Category:Fanfiction